


I'm The Plague Of The Neighbourhood

by wreckingball



Series: Punch Drunk Love [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingball/pseuds/wreckingball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting used to an entirely new world is hard. It's easier with a little company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Plague Of The Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream of Micheoff set in Fallout because I've been playing far too much Fallout 4. This spawned from it. While this fic is technically standalone and I don't have any plans for a plot in this AU, I can imagine that I'll write some other parts to it at some point. If you have any ideas or questions, feel free to drop by [my tumblr](http://wreckingballfic.tumblr.com) and let me know! (Note that at the time of writing this, I have not finished the main quest of Fallout 4 yet, so please avoid spoilers if you can.)
> 
> A playlist for this AU is on its way, and I'll edit this to put the link here once it's done!

Geoff couldn’t remember the sun being this hot. Maybe it was just the lingering coolness on his skin from being frozen for the past 200 years - his suit was still chilly where it clung to his skin, despite the fighting he’d just done back down in Vault 111. 

Or, maybe, the world really was as fucked as it looked.

The quaint little town of Sanctuary Hills was long gone. Geoff lingered by the Vault’s entrance, a hand planted on the ruined railing to hold himself upright as the adrenaline-fueled strength in his system drained away. There were no lush green leaves, fancy cars, or even people. From here, he could see where the ground sloped away from Sanctuary Hills and spread out into wasteland, some skeletons of buildings visible before a heavy haze cut off his vision.

His son was out there somewhere, or - and Geoff didn’t even want to think about the possibility of him meeting the same fate as his wife; his stomach twisted painfully, though he doubted there was anything in his system to throw up - his kidnapper was. Either way, Geoff was going to get his peace. 

He was just going to sit for a while first.

* * *

It took the arrival of evening to spur him into movement. Geoff pulled himself back to his feet, gripped his gun in steadier hands, and followed the path back down to Sanctuary Hills.

He already knew he’d made a mistake in waiting until now. There were no lights here, and soon he’d only have the stars and his Pip-Boy’s green glow to go by, and then there was the matter of resources. Geoff didn’t set foot in any buildings, but he could see through the broken walls that most houses had been picked clean of anything useful. It wasn’t all that surprising.

The first stop was, of course, his home.

His heart skipped a beat in his chest when he heard a quiet, familiar whirring noise and a clatter of metal against itself. One hand reached out to push open his front door cautiously, and he leaned back a little in case he was seriously wrong and needed to immediately run. It would be just his luck to be killed before he’d even started his quest, he thought bitterly.

But there was no need to worry right now. Instead of someone malicious, there was only the shape of his old robot, still ticking along and cleaning after all this time. The house itself was in ruins, dirt darkening the walls and the softer pieces of furniture (at least, the ones that remained) ripped and torn, but Geoff could still see the shape of his house here. It was still his, still laid out the same. Fuck, it was _standing_ , and that was more than he could ask for.

Geoff breathed out a long, relieved sound. “Gavin?”

There was a tinny sounding squawk from the robot as he turned, the shutters over his ‘eye’ seeming to blink, making him look just as human and expressive as Geoff remembered. If he could have smiled, Geoff knew he would’ve been grinning; he rushed forwards, long limbs outstretched as if to hug Geoff, though he seemed to remember himself at the last moment and stopped in front of him. Instead, Gavin plucked at Geoff’s clothing gently, straightening it out for him.

It wasn’t a hug or a familiar neighbour, but it was Gavin. He’d been with them for long enough that Geoff had grown a fondness for the British sounding robot, and at least he was someone he knew he could trust. Geoff almost felt weak again.

“Mr Geoffrey!” Gavin chirped, bouncing a little where he hovered. “Christ, you’ve been gone forever! Where the bloody hell were you?”

“I- the Vault,” Geoff stammered, gesturing vaguely over his shoulder. There was a breathless smile on his face as he laid a hand on Gavin’s curved side, appreciating the hum of his systems hidden underneath. “Fuck, it’s good to see you, buddy.”

Gavin shifted closer, bumping against Geoff fondly. “You too, mate.” He straightened up again, his limbs drawn up to his sides. “Now then, where’s the missus and the lad? How are they?”

Geoff’s throat closed up, his lips parting but not shaping around words. For Gavin, it had been a couple of centuries; for Geoff, it felt like only hours ago that the bombs had started dropping. And as for Shaun’s kidnapping, it could’ve been any number of years since he’d been taken - Geoff just hoped that he hadn’t already missed his son’s life, too.

The excited buzz of Gavin’s gears seemed to slow, and he reached out to gently tug on Geoff’s sleeve. “Geoffrey? Is everything alright?”

He swallowed hard, averting his gaze. It was hard enough to think the words, and even more difficult to even try to say them aloud. “They’re… they’re gone. Shaun was taken.”

“Oh.” Gavin’s grip on his sleeve squeezed gently. Geoff wasn’t entirely sure how people had managed to build these robots well enough to fully convey emotion, but he was grateful. He didn’t want to cause Gavin anguish, though sharing the burden made things a little easier. “I’m… I’m sorry, Geoffrey.”

He just shook his head, partially to brush it off and also to clear his head. “Are there any drinks left, Gav?”

Gavin retreated a little to offer Geoff some space. “Afraid not. Raiders ran off with them all a while ago.” He floated towards the back door - which was completely missing, Geoff noticed now. “I’ll, uh, give you a bit of time here. I’ll have a look around and see if I can find any trace of the lad.” 

It was a sweet gesture, and it made Geoff’s heart ache. Gavin didn’t wait long to start calling Shaun’s name. Geoff would have loved a strong drink right now, and as he slumped down onto the couch he made a mental note to ask Gavin where the nearest opportunity for that was when he returned, inevitably empty handed.

* * *

It took several days before a hint of a lead turned up. By then, Geoff had found other survivors, though he quickly learned that these people had been born and lived in this new world. They were the Minutemen, a group that took it upon themselves to protect other, more vulnerable settlers. When Geoff showed up at their door in Concord and helped them out of a sticky situation, they decided they’d accompany him back to Sanctuary Hills to make a safer home for themselves. Geoff didn’t mind the company or the protection.

Their leader, Ryan Haywood, was a man who was dedicated to his cause. Geoff admired how strong his feelings about the Minutemen were, and it still baffled him that he managed to keep track of all of their settlements when radio signals were often poor. 

While Geoff was out helping those settlements with various invasions or tracking down information on his son, it was Ryan that held down Sanctuary Hills, along with the handful of others he’d brought along with him. It was Ryan that greeted him when he returned too, and offered quiet sympathy when it was always with a pocketful of caps but without Shaun.

He was directed towards Diamond City. A young reporter by the name of Meg was at its gates, and it was because of her that he actually managed to get in. She left him to explore after she’d made him promise to stop by for an interview later for her paper, _The Know_. Geoff only agreed so he could start snooping around, though he had to admit that Meg seemed like she knew what was going on. A conversation would certainly be helpful. He was sure she wouldn’t mind an exchange of information: his story for context on this new world.

While he managed to trade some junk for ammo, evening started to settle over the city, and the glowing neon lights outside a bar caught his eye. It felt like it had only been a few weeks since he’d had a good drink, but in reality it had been far, far longer. 

And, well, considering the situation, Geoff figured he deserved one. Maybe several.

The inside was dim, the limited power available meaning that only a few bulbs were lit. Despite that, the bar was full and bustling, and Geoff immediately headed for the bar.

* * *

It was a good night for pickpocketing and flirting.

The fact that it was so busy meant that Michael had plenty of targets, and he could disappear into the crowd with ease once he was done. Already, Michael’s pocket was a little heavier. It’d be enough to last him a little while as long as he chose how to spend it carefully, though it never hurt to push for a little more. 

Michael admittedly hated stealing, but he needed the caps. Compassion was something that had been worn away over time thanks to raiders and other thieves. He had never experienced an offering that didn’t mean he had to give something in return. Now, without a firearm or a roof over his head, Michael had turned to this just so he could eat.

He stood against a wall at the edge of the room, scanning it as he waited for his first victim. A haze hung over the room; too many people were smoking, and not enough cared to complain about the way the scent clung to the building. The dangers of it had been ignored long ago. Radiation would kill a person quicker than most diseases these days.

It was the new guy that caught his eye. It was ballsy of him to wear a Vault suit in, especially when it looked so new and untorn, despite being smeared with dirt and blood. To Michael, that meant he was an easy target - and, well, it helped that he was good to look at. It’d help with the flirting.

He waited, though. He let the guy have his first drink, fingers crossed in his pocket as he hoped that he’d stay for a second. When another glass was delivered to him, Michael pushed off from his wall and slid into place next to him. 

This guy had tattoos covering his hands, and they disappeared under his blue and yellow sleeves. Michael bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from thinking too hard about how far they went. 

“Hey.” Michael brushed his hand against the man’s arm, allowing a smile to grace his lips. “Nice suit. Haven’t seen one of these around in a while.”

The man kind of looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He paused, his glass half raised towards his lips, as he glanced towards Michael with slightly widened eyes. Michael just smiled at him sweetly, open and warm - the picture of innocence.

“I- thanks?” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, perhaps as a sudden nervous gesture. “Can I help you?”

A drink would be nice, Michael thought, but caps would be better. Maybe he’d start off slow tonight. “Just here for a little company,” he said casually. “As long as you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” 

Michael settled in at the bar then, hoisting himself up onto a stool. It was interesting to see how the man didn’t let his guard down. He apparently knew the way things were, even though he seemed fresh. Maybe he’d been around for a little longer than Michael had originally thought.

He needed to get his guard down a little. Michael offered him his hand and another smile. “I’m Michael.”

The man shook it firmly. “Geoff.” An eyebrow lifted, glancing down at Michael’s empty hands on the bar. “Don’t you have a drink?”

“I just got here,” Michael lied. 

To his utter delight, Geoff immediately turned towards the bartender and ordered him a beer. The bottle was covered in a layer of grime but it was _fresh_ , opened right there in front of him, and Michael immediately and gratefully took a gulp. It bubbled on his tongue - it was perfect.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, setting it down on the bar. It was his turn to stare at his companion with wonder. “Thanks.”

Geoff snorted. The corner of his lips twitched up into the smallest smile. “You’re acting like nobody’s bought you a drink before.”

“They haven’t.” Michael was admittedly a little suspicious of Geoff in return for being so damn generous. He cocked his head, and he curled his fingers around the bottle just in case Geoff took a half joke badly. “Do you want me to suck your dick for it or something?”

Geoff spluttered over the sip he’d been taking, his face flushing red under the stubble and dirt. “Jesus fuckin’ _Christ_ , dude. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Well, the swearing was a pleasant surprise. While it was common to hear, he knew that some people still got touchy about it, and in this time Michael also knew that someone would be more likely to draw a gun over the smallest detail. “Pfft, no.” Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m just trying to understand. You’re too fucking nice.” He flicked his hand in a gesture over his shoulder. “People aren’t nice for no reason.”

“I’ve noticed,” Geoff replied dryly. “Still, I am, so don’t worry about that blowjob.”

As nice as the sentiment was, Michael still wasn’t entirely convinced. He’d let it slide for now - though, thinking about it, Michael realised he wouldn’t actually mind finding somewhere quiet to take Geoff apart. He ignored the low pulse of heat in his stomach at the idea and moved on. “Whatever you say. Thanks for the drink.”

Honestly, the idea of stealing some caps from this guy sat wrong with Michael now. If this really was a truly generous offer, then Michael didn’t want to sour this encounter. Part of him ached to see what made Geoff so willing to give something like this to a total stranger, but the rest of him shrunk away from the idea of latching on or even asking for help. It was how he’d ended up here in the first place - that, and a lack of allies.

Michael noticed that Geoff was near the bottom of his glass, and he didn’t regret his decision to leave Geoff’s caps alone in the slightest. He still didn’t when the conversation lulled, or even when Geoff stood up to leave. 

“I’m gonna find somewhere to stay the night. I need to head out early tomorrow,” he said. The smile he gave Michael was warm. “It was nice meeting you, dude. Have a good night.”

“You, too.” Michael raised a hand to wave, and let it drop to the bar again after Geoff disappeared.

Well, at least he’d gotten a free drink out of it. It’d be a good way to pretend that he was just here for the beer rather than to steal caps.

* * *

As Geoff prepared to leave the next morning, he regretted not buying a few bottles of something to go. At least he knew where a bar was now, he supposed. He could come back when he had a few more caps on hand, or something better to trade with. He definitely wanted to store some drinks back at Sanctuary Hills for the times when he needed a drink but couldn’t make the trek down to Diamond City for it.

His body ached as he stepped outside. He’d become more fit over time due to constant activity and less food, though it still took its toll. Geoff couldn’t afford to wait though, not when he needed to make it back home today to drop off a few supplies before continuing on his way.

It was admittedly surprising to see that people were up this early in the morning, though the reason why soon became apparent. Geoff turned around the corner, following a small stream of people coming to stare, and he couldn’t help joining them. 

His curiosity kept getting the better of him, particularly with some of the slight changes of social norms, or the much newer cultural differences. It was amazing to see what a difference a couple hundred years could make - and it definitely made a hell of a difference.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight he found, though.

In the centre of the open space in Diamond City’s market, Michael was caught in a scuffle between two guards. It wasn’t really much of a fight; he struggled against the hold one had on his arms, while the other casually held a gun at his side, clearly bored by the situation. In his other hand was a bag, weighed down by whatever was inside.

“Kid, relax,” the guard behind Michael grunted. Geoff saw Michael wince; the grip must’ve tightened. “You’re making a scene.”

“Fuck you,” Michael spat. His teeth remained bared afterwards like an angry wolf, though it wasn’t hard to see the fear that lay underneath. Geoff wasn’t sure what they did for punishment here, though he doubted it’d be anything pleasant, especially with Michael kicking up this kind of a fuss.

He wasn’t surprised when the other guard raised his gun. That didn’t mean that Geoff was going to let it happen, though.

Surging forwards, Geoff grasped at Michael’s arm and tugged him closer. The guard that held him didn’t let go, though Geoff did see him look a little shocked under the clear plastic of his helmet. “He’s with me,” Geoff blurted out.

He ignored the furious stare Michael turned on him, and instead glanced between the two guards. Neither spoke, so Geoff continued, praying that he could talk his way out of this one. “What’s the problem here, officers?” he asked, trying to be as cheerful as he could. Fuck, if only they didn’t have an audience surrounding them.

A guard jerked his chin towards Michael. “Caught this little shit stealing, and then he managed to give one of our guys a good punch when he tried to get away.” The guard sneered at Michael. “You should be glad we didn’t shoot you on the spot. I’m kinda thinkin’ about it now, though.”

“No! No need for that.” Geoff tugged on Michael’s arm a little again, trying to draw him further away. “You got the stuff back, right?” He gestured towards the bag the guard was holding. “We can just- we can leave. There doesn’t have to be any trouble. I’ll keep a better eye on him.”

It was admittedly a miracle that he seemed to be swaying the guards. Maybe they were just exhausted, or didn’t have the time for this - either way, Michael was allowed to move closer to him, and Geoff shifted his hold to his shoulder. He dug it into the loose fabric of his too big jacket and the muscle of his shoulder, keeping him from going anywhere. 

“Ah…” There was a long sigh from one of the guards, and he bumped his arm against his partner’s lightly. “Fuck it. Get him out of the city and we’re good. If we see his face around here again, we’re not gonna let him off so easily next time, got it?”

“Sir, yes sir.” Geoff would’ve saluted had he had the free hands for it. Instead, he turned Michael away from them to march him towards Diamond City’s gates as quickly as he could, before the guards changed their minds.

They made it out into the streets of the ruined city surrounding it before Michael ripped himself out of Geoff’s hold and spun to glare at him. He was kind of expecting it given how adrenaline-filled Michael must’ve been only moments ago. “What the fuck?” Michael snarled, putting a little space between them. “You think because you buy me one drink you can just- what, keep me? What happened to all that _‘no need to pay me back’_ bullshit?”

Geoff just rolled his eyes. “Look, if you wanna go back and get thrown into jail or whatever, be my guest. Or, if you wanna have a warm meal and somewhere to sleep, come with me.”

Michael’s lips thinned, though his glaring eased a little. “How should I know you’re not just gonna kill me when you get the chance?”

God, Michael must have seen some shit to be so suspicious. Geoff was kind of glad that he’d had his earlier life before this. “How should I know you’re not gonna do the same?” he answered, eyebrows raised. While Michael chewed that one over, Geoff turned to draw his spare pistol from his backpack. He’d intended to trade it, but he figured that this was a better use. “Here, take this. We’re going to Sanctuary Hills. Ever heard of it?”

Slowly, Michael reached out to wrap his fingers around the gun’s grip. “Heard of it,” he echoed, head bobbing in a short nod. 

“Good. Now you know I’m not bullshitting. I live there.” Geoff busied himself with making sure everything was secured. Maybe it was a little bit of an exercise in trust. He wouldn’t be surprised if Michael ran off with his stuff considering the kid had just been seen stealing. It made him even more anxious to get back home before nightfall; at least there the Minutemen would be on patrol. 

“There’s plenty of room for you there,” he continued. “There’s food and water and power. You’re welcome to stay permanently or move on when you’ve got your feet under yourself.” Geoff raised his head, his hunting rifle resting in his arms. “So. What do you say?”

Michael glanced away, examining the dirt for a moment. He blinked hard, lips pursed, and then his expression cleared again before he met Geoff’s gaze. “Sure. I’ll come.”

Geoff grinned. “Let’s go, buddy.”


End file.
